Confessions Of A Young Survior
by Loyaldeer
Summary: It's never easy trying to survive in an apocalypse, especially for a child. Clementine must do whatever it takes for Jane, AJ, and herself to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Clementine is my favorite character but I don't own her and all of the other characters from the walking dead video game. They belong to telltale. Please don't flame me. This is my first Walking Dead videogame fanfiction.**

I peer up at the dark sky filled with stars. The half-moon is bright. There are not many clouds. I can feel the soft bundle and small breathing in my arms. I look down at little AJ. The baby boy is still fast asleep. I smile. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping.

AJ is his nickname. He was named after his father Alvin. I think that Alvin and Rebecca would have liked that. They are both gone. We were taken at Howe's hardware by Carver and Alvin was unconscious in Carver's office. When we plan to escape, Alvin told me to take care of his family. He then was shot. He was such a nice man. After Rebecca gave birth to AJ, she was growing weak. The group decided to stay for a few days so she can recover. When we left, she grew worse. She died with AJ still in her arms. She reanimated into a walker. If I hadn't shot her, she would have gotten AJ. When Rebecca and I first met, we were at odds with each other. We got along better as we started to get to know each other more. I remember when AJ was kicking inside her, she left me hear him kick. I wish that they were still here. Alvin died before AJ was even born and Rebecca didn't even get to know him yet. I think that they would have been great parents.

"Is everything ok?" a soft voice speaks.

I glance up where Jane is standing right in front of me. She wears a light brown jacket and has very short hair. She has a small hatchet in her right hand. She must have heard me stop walking which caused her to check on me and AJ.

"Everything is fine Jane," I answer.

"How is AJ holding up?" Jane asks.

I peer down at him again before I give Jane my answer.

"He is sleeping like a baby," I reply.

Jane smiles. She turns and begins to walk forward. I slowly begin to follow her.

"We should be there sometime tonight," Jane says. "Just keep out for any walkers Clementine."

Jane, AJ, and I are heading for Howe's hardware. We had been walking for days now and we are getting close. There should be plenty of supplies for all of us. Hopefully there is some baby formula for AJ. Howe's Hardware was a community for survivors. I was taken there as prisoner by Carver. I remember when I was escaping; it was being overrun by walkers so I don't know if the remaining members would still be there. I wouldn't be surprise if they are still alive since they were fighting for their lives.

I loathe this world that we are living in now. All we do is run. Run for our lives. We have to fight for our lives. Fight. Look for supplies, even kill for supplies. There isn't a single place that is safe. Walkers could show up anytime even if we aren't prepaid. All we would ever feel is fear. We always would have questions on our minds. Where are we going to go? How many supplies do we have? Are there any walkers nearby? Everyday walkers would feed. They eat us. They tear us apart and eat every single part of us. I hate them. I hate every single one of those monsters. They have taken away everybody that I have ever loved and most of us, they took away the humanity of the world that we once lived in. Why did this have to exist? Before, we would live in a world where we just live our lives normally and not have to live like this. Sadly, we will never know why things like this, despite how cruel that they are, happen and that I have to accept this, even if it hurts. That is what life is, no matter what kind of life we are living, that's the way it is.

Yes, there are many people that I lost thanks to this dreadful lifestyle. Some of them, I know for a fact, I will never forget. I can name every single one of them. I remember when this world was born, my parents were away. They left me with a baby sitter Sandra. When I heard her screaming, I had no choice but to hide in my tree house. I was in there for a few days until Lee showed up. Lee was a man, who was convicted of murder. When I got to know him, he didn't seem like he would be a killer. He had saved me many times. If I never met him, I don't think that I would be here today. He had taught me how to survive, he looked out for me, and most of all, he cared about me. He got bitten and I was forced to shoot him so he would become a walker. I wish that he was still here. He should be alive and with us right now. I love him. I know for a fact that he loved me. I can tell that he did.

I peer around for any signs of walkers nearby. There wasn't but I am still keeping my eye out. I hear AJ breathing underneath me. I see that Jane is being cautious with her surroundings too. I hear crickets and owls as I keep moving forward. I almost trip but I am able to stop myself in time. I hold on to AJ as I walk forward. I see that I need to catch up with Jane. I quietly sprint over to her. I am on the right next to her.

"I know that it was difficult for you," Jane says.

I turn my head at Jane.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I meant about Kenny," she replies.

"Oh," I say.

Kenny was a close friend of mine. He had lost some people in his life. His son Duck got bitten by a walker and had to be put down. His wife Katjaa couldn't bear the pain so she committed suicide. Kenny met and dated Sarita, but she got bit, I had to cut off her arm so she wouldn't turn. She lost a lot of blood and I had to kill her so she wouldn't reanimate. For a while, Kenny blamed me for her death. He was beginning to lose his senses since then. He was a good man but this world took away his humanity. I had to shoot him because he was going to kill Jane. I couldn't let him kill someone else. He told me that I had made the right choice as he was dying. At least he is with Katjaa and Duck now.

"He would have killed you if I didn't," I say. "I don't think he would have been happy if I let him kill you."

"He was right," Jane says. "You made the right decision."

"He's with his family now," I say. "Jane?"

"Yes Clementine?" Jane asks.

"If I didn't shoot him," I say. "Do you think you could have saved yourself?"

Jane let out a breath.

"I don't know," she answers. "I know that I would have tried to but I don't know if I would have been successful."

I peer down and smile at AJ. He is so sweet.

"We had come such a long way," I say.

Jane stops and turns at me.

"We will be there soon," she says.

I hold on to AJ tighter. He is still asleep. I can hear him breathing.

"You're like his big sister," Jane smiles.

I stare up and smile back at her.

"I can tell that you were a great sister," I say. "You were lucky too. I never had any."

Jane's smile fades away. She turns and begins forward again. I follow her with AJ in my arms.

"I think that she would have liked you," She says.

"I'm sure I would have liked her too," I reply.

I look around again for any walkers. I don't see any. I continue forward.

"Clementine," Jane says.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I don't know your parents," she says. "But I think that they would be very proud of you because of how far you come."

"Thanks," I say.

I miss my parents. They reanimated in Savannah. What was even worse was that I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye and when I finally found them, it was too late. I lost Lee shortly afterwards. I ended up with Christa and Omid. Omid is dead and I don't know what happen to Christa.

"I think you and Lee would have got along just fine," I say.

"You think so," Jane asks.

"I believe it," I say.

I am telling the truth. I do think that Lee and Jane would like each other. They are a bit different though but I think that they would somehow connect. They are both smart and they do whatever it takes to survive.

Jane stops in front of me. Everything around is so dark. I can barely see a thing. I can barely even see Jane.

"I think we should rest for the night," I hear Jane speak. "We will continue in the morning."

* * *

><p>My eyelids open. I expect to see the branches that lie above me but instead, it is different. I see nothing but white. I rise up. I stare at the ground and it is white. I turn behind me and it was white. The entire atmosphere is white. Everything around me is white. Worst of all, there is no sign of Jane and AJ. I call out for them but no sign of them. I listen for AJ's cries, still nothing. I stand up. What is going on? Where am I? Where is Jane and AJ?<p>

I turn around and I gasp. In front of me is a tall ugly brown door with a golden knob. I blink as I hear myself breath. Something isn't right. I wonder where this door would lead me to. I slowly walk over to the door. My heart is slowly burning and heating up. I feel hot. Shivers are going down my spine. My eyes are wide open. I reach out for the knob. I gulp. I slowly turn the knob and open it.

* * *

><p>"Clementine!"<p>

I open my eyes and I see Jane in my vision. She is frantic with worry.


	2. Chapter 2

I can tell that Jane must be worried about something.

"What happen?" I ask.

I feel stiff against the hard ground. My hat, the one that I always wore since my dad gave it to me, still remains on my head. My feet feel hot through my soaking socks. My hands are numb. I can hear nothing except Jane, AJ, and I breathing.

"Are you ok?" Jane asks.

I rise myself up on the ground.

"Yes," I say. "I guess."

"You were tossing and turning," Jane explains. "I became worried."

I must have been having some nightmare and it alerted Jane. My expression remains the same, my response is silence. There is nothing that I can really say. It's not like I would have any reason that I would have to. I was just lying on my back, eyes shut, escaping from the harsh reality and enter my imagination, dreaming that I was just about to enter some door.

Speaking of which, what was the deal with that door? I don't understand. From what Jane had told me, it must have been a bad dream despite that it only had just begun when my sleep was interrupted, but it doesn't make any sense. Why was I dreaming about a door? What was behind it? What would it have anything to do with reality? From everything that had ever happen to me, I can't really think of any clue that would motivate me to think of some door.

I glare up at the gloomy sky. There is no sign of any stars due to the dark clouds blocking them. I see that it probably is about three or four in the morning. I have no clue; I don't have a watch with me. I hear AJ breathing from my right side. He must still be asleep. We have been around in this area longer than it seems.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask.

"Two hours," Jane answers.

That long? Damn, we defiantly were in this area _way_ longer than we think. When Jane and I came here to rest, we decide to take turns on watch for walkers while the other sleeps. I volunteered but Jane rejected my offer because she felt that I should rest since we had come such a long way. Well she too, came a long way. I didn't dare to protest because she had done so much for me. In a way, I probably should have because of that same reason. When I get the chance, hopefully sometime soon, I will return the favor.

"No walkers," Jane says. "Not even a trace of them nearby."

That's a relief. However, I am prepared to take any of them down when their near. Well I have no choice but I don't have any feeling towards them. They took so much away from me and they destroyed the world that once existed. Worse case serrano, we can always take down a walker and hide our traces with its guts on us. That would usually work, especially around a herd.

I sit up from the ground. My shoulders feel stiff and my head feels dizzy. I peer down to my right. AJ is fast asleep but he is beginning to move his body around. He'll wake up shortly. There is a chance that he could end up crying but hopefully it wouldn't attract any walkers around. According to Jane, there isn't any sign of them. But what worries me is that can change any time. We cannot let our guard down, not even for a second. Sometimes the walkers can come by surprise with no warning. It's bad enough that we don't have any supplies with us and we are forced to search for food. We hadn't found much in the past few days. We usually would have to hunt some animals in order for us to keep our strengths up.

I remember when I was at the museum with Bonnie and Mike; we chase a raccoon and attempt to catch it so we can use it for food. We failed to catch it but I was relieved. The raccoon turned out to be a mother. I'm so glad that we did not take their mother away from them. I can't imagine what those babies would do without her. I doubt that they would manage on their own. The raccoon reminds me of the one I saw at my treehouse when I was home with my babysitter Sandra. I was in the view of her camera and she was talking to my parents on the home. I wanted to climb up my ladder so I can see the raccoon better but Sandra stopped me. She hand the phone to me and I spoke to my parents. I think that it was one of the last times I had ever spoken with them.

A small wail is present and I look down at AJ who just woke up. I slowly pick him up in my arms and bought him up closer to me. His cry became louder. I gently cradle him in my arms.

"There, there AJ," I say gently. "It's ok."

He continues to cry as I cradle the small baby. It brought back the memory of Rebecca letting me hold him for the first time when he was just born. Kenny said that I was just like a big sister. I remember that I always wanted a sister since I was an only child. I wonder if I did have a sister or even a brother, I would wish that I was not related to them. I guess that there are always pros and cons to a lot of things. The pros of me being an only child would be that I would receive every attention from both of my parents. The cons would be that I am alone. I would probably get in to arguments with them and they could bug me every single minute. The pros and cons of me with siblings would be pretty much the opposite.

"Do you think that there would be baby formula at Howe's hardware?" I ask.

"If that was what Bonnie said," Jane answers. "There should be. Who knows, perhaps someone could have got there before us and took it. Anything can happen."

Jane actually has a good point. We have been gone for a while so it's possible that some survivors could have showed up. Some could actually be staying there this very minute; some could have been leaving there right now. I just hope that there would be some baby formula for AJ. We had to break in some houses to search for some before we got here. Fortunately we were able to find some but what sucks is that we just ran out today. At least we are close by; we just have to make it there, alive.

I wonder what it would have been like if I decided to go to wellington instead. I remember hearing that it was a community for survivors like us. When I was with Christa, that was our plan until we separated. I never was able to find her since then. Perhaps she made it there, maybe she's dead. I don't know, I doubt that I will ever find out. Maybe if I started my way to wellington, I might have got killed. I'll never know. I just hope that we won't be running in to any trouble on the way to Howe's hardware. There is probably very little hope left thanks to the world we are currently living in. The odds are against us. The odds are against everyone surviving. I can't even imagine how many people have been killed already each day in this apocalypse. It makes me sick to think how many were killed on the day the world was born.

"Hopefully there would be more than enough supplies than we need at Howe's Hardware," Jane says.

"What if there isn't?" I ask.

I remember the last time we were there, there were plenty of supplies but it could have changed since it was overrun. It's possible that some other survivors could have come and taken everything they could. The place could be surrounded by walkers for all I know.

"Then we'll just keep going," Jane replies. "We'll break into anything we can find along the way."

I wasn't surprised to hear that answer. It's basically what we had been doing all along. We would stop and break into any building we would come across and take anything we can find. To be honest, I hope that we would be able to find a place for us to stay for a while. Of course, we wouldn't stay there forever because walkers would eventually over run the area and we would run out of supplies.

AJ is still crying so I try to comfort him. Hopefully there aren't any walkers around. We have enough problems. We ran out of baby formula, and we still have to get to Howe's Hardware. We don't even know what will come of us when we get to this place. We may not even make it there. I hope we do. I don't know what the hell will happen to us soon. Anything can happen.

I feel the wind gently blowing against me. I can feel the breeze against my head. My hair is not blowing along with it for two reasons: It is cut short and tied back. Sometime soon I am going to have to cut my hair again. I must keep my hair short so no walker or someone can take hold of me. I cut it whether we stop somewhere and find scissors. I cut it about every five weeks. Jane is able to keep hers short at all times. We're both lucky that we had gone this long.

"Do you think that we'll last longer?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Jane asks.

"I mean," I say. "Do you think that we'll be able to make it to Howe's Hardware?"

Jane crosses her arms.

"We'll be fine," she answers. "We been though worse than this."

She's right. What she had just said to me was true. We had gone through winter trying to survive. We had been though storms. We had been captured, ambushed. About almost anything you can think of happen to us and could happen to us.

"Your right," I say.

AJ still keeps on crying. I held him closer. I just hope that he isn't drawing attention. He can't help it though, he's just a baby. He's still a newborn. I wonder if other survivors have babies with them. If they do, I hope that they are doing well.

"I just hope that we can make it through the night," I say.

"Don't worry," Jane says. "We'll get going as soon as morning comes. I know that we can make it there."

"It shouldn't take us very long to get there," I say.

"You have a point Clementine," Jane replies. "If there isn't any delays that it."

"Oh," I say.

Anything could happen that would slow us down. Walker hordes, a storm, other survivors depending on whether they are dangerous.

"Where are we going to go next after Howe's Hardware?" I ask.

Jane sighs.

"I don't know," she says. "I guess that we would just have to keep moving until we find somewhere safe."

AJ still is wailing. I try to comfort him but he still won't stop. I saw that Jane is peering down at him.

"Is he alright?" she asks.

"He just woke up," I say.

I gently lift him up and smelled his bottom. Nothing. I lay him back in my arms and continue to cradle him. I guess that he must have got scared. He is lucky that he last this long for a newborn. I don't know how many would last this long. At least we are not far from Howe's Hardware. We'll get there soon. There'll be baby formula for him, I hope. There should be, we already had enough problems along the way. I been through so much since all of this started. There has got to be something left there.

We hear a sound of a twig breaking somewhere. I pear around and I don't see anything. Jane picks up the axe and starts to look around the area as well.

"Is anybody here?" I shout without thinking before I know it.

Jane quickly turns and shushes at me.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she snaps. "We don't know what is around! You lasted this long, you should know by now Clementine! Keep him close to you."

Well obviously someone already knows that we are around because of AJ. It could even be a walker for all I know. I hold AJ closer to me. I slowly stand on my feet. More twigs far off from us are breaking and are heading this way. Someone or something is coming. I hold AJ protectively and I see that Jane is prepared for what's to come with the axe.

I hear small pounds on the ground. Someone is coming. My heart is pounding as the footsteps are coming closer. AJ continues to cry. He can't help himself, he's only a newborn. Jane and I both know that.

I see two darks shadows coming towards us. I do not hear any moaning so they must be people like us. Did they hear us and became concern? I hope they don't ask us for supplies. We don't have any with us.

"Is it just you three?" a gruff male voice asks.

We both know that it was one of the shadows.

"Why do you ask?" Jane asks.

The shadows both came in the light and they are two middle aged men. The one on the left is tall and built. He has dark hair and fair skin. He is wearing an aqua jacket with long sleeves with dark jeans. He has a dagger in his left hand. The one on the right is tall. He has brownish blond hair and pale skin. He has a long machete in his right hand and I can see that he has some pistol tugged in his pocket.

"That's not very polite," the one on the right says. He's the one with the gruff voice. "You should have just answered us."

"We don't know you," Jane says. "How do we know you're not dangerous?"

"Why would you think that we are?" the one on the left chuckles. "You could be the dangerous ones."

AJ wails even louder. I don't know what to think of those strangers so far. I don't have a good feeling about what could happen next.


End file.
